Kig-Yar/Gameplay
Gameplay Jackals are mainly seen wielding Plasma Pistols, but they may carry Beam Rifles, Needlers, Plasma Rifles or Carbines. In Halo: Contact Harvest, they were shown to wield a sharp crystalline weapon that explodes after a Jackal has released its grip, due to fail safes inside of it. Sniper Jackals are equipped with Particle Beam Rifles or Covenant Carbines for maximum damage and range as seen in Halo 2 and Halo 3 respectively. Jackal marksmen are also equipped with a plasma pistol which they will switch to if in close quarters with an opponent, however most of the time they turn around and retreat. In battle, Jackals share many similarities with Grunts, although they are far more intelligent. Like Grunts, they are a weak subordinate race and are somewhat cowardly. Despite their efforts to assure the Covenant of their superiority over the Grunts, they often cower in battle and run away with their shields up in the air (though not with the high frequency of a Grunt). The Jackal's Point Defense Gauntlet is almost completely impervious to all Human firearms, and is strong against plasma based weaponry, but if a plasma weapon is fired at it for an extended period of time it will easily deplete the shield. The various ways of combating Jackals basically works like this: get an accurate weapon; like a Carbine or Battle Rifle, and then fire at the Jackals exposed side, the Jackal will move the shield away and leave the body bare, fire a round into its head when able to and the Jackal will die. Another good way is to overcharge a Plasma Pistol and fire it at their shielding, deactivating it, giving you the time to melee them to death. In the later games, meleeing the Jackal will end up deactivating the shield, and sending the alien fleeing. In some occasions, the Jackal may stand its ground and attempt to kill you. The Jackals were revealed to have a new role in Halo 2 as the Covenant primary marksmen. The use of marksmen Jackals changes the game drastically, because up until now, all Covenant fighters were close range fighters, none of whom carried scoped weapons, and now the Covenant are utilizing tactics seen in Human warfare, in this case, more ranged combat. Gameplay in Halo 3: ODST Killing Jackals at range becomes much easier in Halo 3: ODST, due to two new weapons: a more powerful Covenant Carbine, and the new M6S Magnum (the larger magazine, coupled with a scope almost as powerful as the sniper rifle's, makes a devastating combination). In both cases, the tactic is the same (the M6S is slightly better, as it is somewhat more accurate)- shoot the Jackal on its (to the player) exposed right arm (the one with the plasma pistol, needler, or plasma rifle). The Jackal will quickly move its arm to a little bit above its head- but only temporarily. While the Jackal is exposed, get an easy headshot. Sniper rifles and particle beam rifles are one-hit kills if the player hits the exposed arm. At close range, the tactics change somewhat, depending on the weapon the player is using. Always keep in mind that it is usually best to snipe down a few Jackals while they are charging at you, before the Jackals get so close as to make sniper weapons useless. A frag grenade under the energy shield can kill a group of Jackals with the overlapping energy shields. Brute shots are also effective- even on heroic or legendary, one grenade from the Brute shot can kill a Jackal. The noob combo (plasma pistol/rifle + assault rifle) is also effective (shoot down the shield with the plasma rifle, then kill it with the assault rifle. Shotguns are also effective at close range, and like the sniper rifle, a shot in the arm will kill the Jackal. If approaching a solitary Jackal from behind, keep two things in mind: 1. Don't waste your ammo for a close range kill- melee. Halo Wars Stat In Halo Wars, Jackals play a powerful anti-infantry role, having been given the capability to inflict a number of casualties upon regular enemy infantry that are disproportionate to their own numbers, much like the UNSC Hellbringers-though having the advantage of longer range weapons. They are deployed in groups of two, and their default armament is the medium range Covenant Carbine. However, being geared towards a single role, the effectiveness of Jackals against armor and aircraft is highly limited, and will easily fall victim to vehicles. However, Infantry do, generally, defeat aircraft and the Jackals, in groups, will easily destroy enemy aircraft. Like all units in Halo Wars (Excluding the Vulture and Scarab), Jackals have multiple upgrades as listed below in the precise order researched: *Defense Gauntlet: 200 supplies, 1st tech level. Adds a standard Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlet to every soldier, which provides some protection but eventually collapses under enemy fire. *Beam Rifle: 400 supplies, 2nd tech level (Age of Doubt). Replaces all Covenant Carbines with Beam Rifles, which provide superior range and power to attack. *Supreme Gauntlet: 700 supplies, 3rd tech level (Age of Reclamation). Upgrades all defense gauntlets, so that they no longer collapse under enemy fire. Changes Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Jackals wore more armor, often had helmets, had shorter, stubbier beaks, more jewel-like eyes, and came in two skin color variations: dark blue and dark red. In Halo 2, they are more avian looking and have only an orange skin color. Also they have pink reptile like eyes which flicker off and on when dead, but still stay pink. They also have larger biceps and chests. It is unknown why these changes happened, and if the Halo 2 Jackals are a different variety/race of Jackals than the ones in Halo Combat Evolved or if the changes were mostly just graphical. Besides the aesthetic differences, there have also been changes in the way the Jackal Personal Arm Shield works and looks, and the addition of a sniper rank. In neither game do Jackals utilize Plasma Grenades, although they do carry grenades in Halo 2. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Jackals hunt predominantly in pairs, usually one major and a minor, 2 minors, or sometimes 2 majors (though more than one pair may be present in certain areas). In Halo 2, shielded Jackals work primarily in teams upwards of four, though they are occasionally found in pairs. Sniper Jackals can also be found working in teams on occasions. *In Halo 2 although they do not use them, Jackals may drop plasma grenades when killed. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *Jackals now wield the Covenant Carbines without having to be given them, these Jackals are designated by some as "Marksmen Jackals" seeing that they are neither Snipers nor shield-bearing Jackals. *Jackals in Halo 3 appear no longer to wear the armored boots they wore in the previous Halo games. They feature huge talons on their feet in Halo 3. *''Halo 3'' Jackals have a massive "over-bite" and their razor-sharp teeth hang down over their entire bottom jaw. *Sniper Jackals wear a visor-like device on their heads that covers their left eye. It can be assumed this enhances their vision to allow for greater accuracy on the field of battle. When Jackal snipers sight a target, this visor emits a purple light; this functions both to warn the player and reveal the sniper's position. The visor, along with the now-slower targeting time for the creatures' Particle Beam Rifles, can best be described as an effort to balance the snipers out after Bungie's realization that they were too deadly in Halo 2. *When a Jackal is holding a Carbine or Beam Rifle, it can't use a shield at the same time. *Their appearance is more bird-like than their reptilian Combat Evolved and Halo 2 counterparts. Their heads now resemble those of a crow or vulture in comparison to the heads of their counterparts which had heads like a reptile. Changes from Halo 3 to Halo Wars *Capable of wielding both shields and rifles at the same time. *Capable of being outfitted with an indestructible shield. *Kig-yar Flood combat forms are introduced. Changes from Halo 3 to Halo 3: ODST *Some Jackals wield weapons that they haven't used before in the series such as Needlers, and Plasma Rifles. *Jackal Marksmen no longer wear inactive defense gauntlets. *Marksmen no longer have a Plasma Pistol secondary weapon. *Jackals are more difficult to kill with melee attacks, since melee damage is noticeably less when playing as an ODST than when playing as a SPARTAN.